Tammy Rivera
Tammy Rivera is a main cast member on seasons three, five and six of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta. She appears as a supporting cast member in season four. Before Love & Hip Hop Tammy Rivera is a fashion designer and stylist, originally from Baltimore, Maryland. Tammy was born in Tappahannock, Virginia, to an African-American mother and a Nicaraguan father, who was incarcerated shortly after she was born. She gave birth to a daughter, Charlie, on July 1, 2005. She came into the public eye through her relationship with rapper Waka Flocka Flame, who she began dating in 2011. ''Love & Hip Hop franchise (2014–2018) Tammy joins the cast of ''Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta in season three. The season chronicles her relationship struggles with Waka, including past infidelities and the suicide death of Waka's brother, Kayo Redd. Later in the season, the couple elope. After a violent altercation with Joseline at the third season reunion, Tammy is absent from the show, eventually returning as a supporting cast member for three episodes towards the end of season four. She rejoins the main cast in season five. The season chronicles the launch of her swimwear line, T-Rivera. While searching for models, she is initially interested in hiring trans woman D. Smith, however the two clash over Waka's controversial comments regarding trans people. Later in the season, she reveals that her and Waka have separated due to his infidelity. The couple eventually reunite in season six and Tammy embarks on a music career. Since 2017, Tammy has achieved relative success as a R&B singer, with several of her songs charting on iTunes. Tammy returns in a guest role in two episodes of season seven. Tammy also appears in an episode of Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live!. After Love & Hip Hop Tammy and Waka left the series to film their own spin-off Meet the Flockas, however, the spin off never made it to air. Waka and Tammy would instead go on to star in We TV's Marriage Boot Camp: Hip Hop Edition, Waka & Tammy Tie The Knot and Growing Up Hip Hop: Atlanta. Gallery Opening credits Tammy_s3_opening_gif.gif|Tammy in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 3. tammy-intro-s5&6.gif|Tammy in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 5 & 6. Green screen looks love-and-hip-hop-atl-waka-flocka-tammy-rivera-married.jpg|Tammy's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 3. tammy-s4.JPG|Tammy's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 4. tammy-rivera.jpg|Tammy's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 5. tammy-s6.jpg|Tammy's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 6. Appearances Tammy has made a total of 44 appearances. Trivia * In the fan-voted 2018 Mona Awards, Tammy and Waka were nominated in the "#RelationshipGoals" category. They lost to Remy Ma and Papoose, receiving 19% of the vote. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 6)